Side Notes
by Lady Shikyo
Summary: One day Raito stumbles upon a file, and in said file he finds a list he had given L long ago......with a few additions. Sequel to I Hate Everything About You. WAS intended to be humourous, still not sure if I managed it; kinda fluff-ish.


A/N just works better at the beginning. When you finish reading, tell me what you think! Good? Bad? If you think something different would be better or fits here, I just might change it and give you credit ^^

Let the story start

Raito stood up and stretched, freeing his eyes from the aching glow of the computer screens. It had been about a month since L had finally decided Raito could be freed from the chain, and the team had moved on to a New Kira that had appeared.

The brunette subconsciously rubbed his wrist as he wandered out of the room to take a break. As much as he had hated, or at least thought he had hated, being chained to the insomniac, he still felt oddly naked without it.

Raito found himself in the room he and L had (and still) shared. He shrugged and flopped down onto the bed, but on his way down something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. In the drawer of the bedside table, a piece of paper was poking out; it had gotten stuck when the drawer had closed. Curiosity (and a great deal of OCD-ness) encouraged him to lean over and free the paper from its prison.

The paper turned out to be a file, and once he smoothed out the dented corner he opened it and laid out the contents in front of him. He quirked an eyebrow at a few sketches that, while rough, were obviously of the brunette. He sifted through them, and eventually came across a sheet of paper that looked familiar. It was entitled 'I Hate Everything About You'.

---

**I hate everything about you.**

Oh Raito-kun, you don't know how you hurt me :P

**Did you know?**

Of course I did. I know everything.

**I hate your abnormal way of sitting.**

I'm not the one who sits like a girl.

**I hate your horrid posture that makes my back hurt just looking at you.**

If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times: sitting/standing straight decreases my brain power by massive percentages.

**I hate that you throw cherries at my head when you're bored.**

What do you expect me to do? Boredom kills my brain cells.

**I hate that you get away with it.**

Of course I get away with it. I am L.

**I hate that you don't think it's worthwhile to throw one of your precious strawberries at my head.**

My my; Raito-kun's jealous of a fruit?

**I hate the way you restrict my freedom with this chain.**

How many times do I have to explain that one to you?

**This chain that tears away the skin of my wrist till it's numb.**

Oh, I'm so sorry that you find it impossible not to just stay still like a good little puppy. Raito-kun _does_ wish to find Kira, no?

**I hate that that restriction makes me smell the ever-lingering scent of strawberries on your breath.**

When did you get that close?

**On your skin.**

It's like body wash, no?

**I hate the pallor of your skin, the pallor that's so pale I almost want to drag you outside by force and make you sit in the sun.**

*gasp!* Violent tendencies! You must be Kira! ^^

**Or touch you.**

.....I got nothing.

**I hate your eyes.**

Of course you do.

**I hate the way they seem to see everything.**

That's because they do.

**I hate that I know you're always watching me, but I can never catch you doing it.**

I'm just that talented.

**I hate the way I lose myself when you catch my eyes.**

Witchcraft and wizardry my friend...

**When I'm forced to face what I've done.**

Is that a confession?

**I hate the way you hold things.**

Psh. Like I haven't heard that one before. Running out of ideas?

**Like you think everything is out to get you.**

That's because they are.

**I hate how gently you touch those things.**

Oh _come on_.

**Like you think everything could break under your touch.**

Technically, they could.

**I hate that you make me feel like you **_**could**_** make me break.**

I certainly could break you. So just be a good boy and don't get into trouble, 'kay?

**I hate your hair.**

I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific.

**I hate that you never find it necessary to brush it.**

There are many things I don't find necessary.

**I hate that somehow it still manages to look like if I ran my hand through it not a single knot would stop me.**

Yes, well, my hair is just naturally lustrous XP

**I hate that somehow it still manages to look softer than silk.**

Awwwww. How poetic.

**I hate your cleaning habits.**

Quite feminine of you to notice such things.

**I hate that I can't recall ever seeing a toothbrush in your hand.**

There is a very logical reason for that. Now think _really_ hard...

**I hate that I can't help thinking that if **_**I**_** didn't find it necessary to take showers, you wouldn't.**

Now that's quite the exaggeration. Obviously, Watari would force me down into a tub every once and a while.

**I hate the way you dress.**

I'm afraid not everyone can be an Abercrombie and Fitch model.

**I hate that every single day you wear the same damn thing.**

Saves me the trouble of deciding what to wear.

**I hate that I think if I looked in your closet I would see an endless row of white shirts and baggy jeans.**

Then you better stay far _far_ away from that closet.

**I hate your name.**

Now that's just plain rude.

**L.**

Yes. That is my name.

**Who the hell names their kid 'L'?**

The kind of people who give birth to an _absolute genius_.

**I hate that I know nothing about you.**

Well you never really asked...

**But you seem to know everything about me.**

Well, I'm apparently a voyeur and a stalker, so I suppose it comes with the territory.

**I hate that I don't understand you.**

Nothing I can do about that...

**Yet you read me perfectly.**

It's rather easy to read an open book.

**I hate that for a whole week you had cameras everywhere in my house.**

Oh yeah, about that....

**In my room.**

Heheh...heh...

**Stalker.**

I know that in _some _people's eyes I was stalking you, but really, it wasn't uncalled for.

**I hate that you took away my privacy.**

Well, you were a suspect...ah, and you were quite 'sharp' to notice those _hidden_ cameras ^^ And, you know, again with me being a _stalker_ and all...

**Voyeur.**

Hey! I resent that!

**I hate your sleeping habits.**

Wait for it....

**I hate your **_**lack**_** of sleeping habits.**

There we go!

**I hate that you force everyone around you to bend to what you want.**

You do it too. What, you think I think all those girlfriends actually meant something to you? *snort* As if. You are the most selfish and manipulating man on the planet.

**I hate that you make me stay conscious until I'm a zombie, sitting there staring at a computer screen.**

I must admit, you are quite amusing in zombie mode.

**I hate that I have to nearly pass out from exhaustion to convince you to let me sleep.**

Again, it's quite amusing to hear what you have to say when half-asleep.

**I hate that your staying awake forces me to think.**

I find that statement rather contradictory...

**Think about you.**

Because your world totally revolves around me.

**And I start to think about it...**

'It'? What is this _it_ that you speak of?

**I hate everything about you.**

Oh! Feel that knife _stab_ into my heart! (promptly falls down dead)

**Do you know?**

Know what?

**I love everything about you.**

You love in odd ways.

**Why?**

Because I love you too.

---

Raito stared at the sheet for a while, reading over the scrawl that was L's handwriting, and the little emotions shown in it that not too long ago L almost never displayed physically. Then, for some reason, he glanced at the file the sheets had come from.

On the file tab was a little drawn, red heart.

Raito felt his lips quirk in a smile.


End file.
